Cid Kagenou
is the reincarnate founder and leader of the secret organization Shadow Garden under the moniker Shadow as part of his fantasy of becoming an “Eminence in Shadow." However, unbeknownst to him, his fabrications are often revealed to be quite genuine in reality. Appearance Cid is a slim young man with short dark hair, while his facial features are often described as generic and frail. Cid normally wears the Midgar Academy uniform which consists of a dress shirt, cargo pant, a blazer jacket, a tie and a pair of loafers. Under his Shadow guise, Cid adorns a full body slime suit, gloves and boots along with a hooded trenchcoat, as well as a dark domino mask to conceal his identity. Cid_full_LN.jpg|Student Uniform Shadow_full_LN.jpg|Shadow Personality Ever since inspired by heroes in stories or shows, Sid made it his life goal to become the Power within the Shadows. It was an obsession that he single minded pursued. This not only alienated him from others in his old life but also alienated him from reality. He carried this trait even when he was reincarnated as he establish his identity as a mob student and as Shadow. While Sid is actually serious when facing life-and-death situations, he underestimates the scale of it often ignoring the consequences of his actions. He is oblivious that most of his female companions are in love with him. Most of his actions that benefited his Shadow Garden were actually random accidents that are mistaken as intentional. After obtaining real power through his hard work and dedication, he takes great pride on his achievements and praises those who followed in this path. He has shown great disdain towards people who rob from others to obtain power. Despite how distant he is from his loved ones, he does actually care for them. Chronology First Childhood Born as Kageno Minoru, he was inspired to become a "power in the shadows" and that passion would influence the rest of his childhood. As a result, Minoru would study daily to gain different forms of knowledge, as well as master multitudes of different martial arts. The boy would continue this course of action to highschool while maintaining a facade of mediocrity in public in order to hide his true potential. Gang & Rescue During high school, Minoru would become classmates with a former actress, Nishino Akane. Although he would mostly ignore her, most notably confusing her name for months. In the meantime, he would begin attacking local biker gangs in order to experiment and improve his skills. One night, Minoru would witness a kidnapping of Akane and followed the perpetrators to their hideout while hiding his identity as the 'Stylish Badguy Slayer.' After brutally dispatching the kidnappers, he would release Akane before retiring into the night. In the aftermath, his relationship with Akane seemingly improved as he began calling her by her real name. Magic & Death However, in spite of his progress, Minoru began to see the limitations of his physical abilities, knowledge and skills. As such, he began efforts into researching magic as a solution to his problems. During a night session outside which involved banging his head against a tree, he mistakenly interpretated the headlights of a truck as the arrival of his longsought magic and ultimately perished after being struck by the vehicle. Reincarnation Afterwards, Minoru would discover himself reborn into another world as Cid, son of the nobel Kagenou family that has developed knights. Discovering that magic exists, Cid would secretly begin to train himself from a young age in magic, swordsmanship, and martial arts while maintaining the image of a weakling compared to his elder sister, Claire. As such, he would study and perform his duties as a noble during the day, while at night the trainee would discreetly continue his training towards his goal. Over the course of his training, Cid would perform hunts on local bandits in order to improve his skills and gather resources. Notably, he would unknowingly rescue a young Rose Oriana from a group of kidnappers one night. Creation of Shadow Garden At the age of ten, Cid would hunt down another group of bandits while exprerimenting with his recently developed slime suit and sword. In the aftermath, he would discover among his loot a rotting individual suffering from Demon Possession. Sensing an opportunity to further develop his magical skills, he would begin to use the body as a research subject. However to his surprise, as his magic improved, the body began to heal a normal state, revealing itself as a young female elf. Although initially reluctant to accept the girl's gratitude and vow of servitude, Cid eventually decides to recruit her into his campaign of becoming an "Eminence of Shadow." Sensing a need for motivation, the boy would fabricate a narrative about the Order of Diablos, a secret cult that worshipped and desired the revival of the demon of the same name. Explaining the Order's manipulation of history and hidden influence over society to hide the truth about Demon Possession, Cid convinces the elf whom he names Alpha into joining his non-existent crusade, formally creating his own organization, Shadow Garden. Afterwards, Cid would shelter and train Alpha in both magic and swordsmanship for the next couple of years. Furthermore, the two would also recruit six additional members who also suffered from Demon Posession, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta & Eta. Similar to Alpha, Cid would provide them the same training, as well as reveal various knowledge from his previous life as his own. Assault on Viscount Olba Around the age of thirteen, Cid would learn that Claire had been kidnapped while he was away during one of his 'missions.' According to Beta's investigation, he learns the culprit behind his sister's capture was most probably the Order of Diablos. However, while still under the impression the whole situation is an act, Cid nevertheless convincingly chooses a random location as the Order's hideout where Claire is imprisoned and orders Shadow Garden to move at night. Later, as the Shadow Garden assaults the base, Cid instead finds himself separtated and lost in the underground tunnels. However, he ironically encounters a random bandit who in reality is Viscount Olba, an actual member of the Order of Diablos. Their encounter leads the two to clash, however Cid is eventually able to completely defeat Olba in spite of the Viscount's enhancements from the Order's drugs. Afterwards, Shadow Garden's mission to rescue Claire was a success. In the aftermath, the girls would request a meeting with Cid to report their discoveries regarding the truth of Demon Possession and the Order of Diablos' practices. As a result, the group had determined that they would need to leave to expand Shadow Garden's strength and influence in order to battle their enemies. Despite believing his subordinates had discovered the truth regarding the Order's existence, he nevertheless allowed them to depart but still remained resolute in reaching his goal of becoming a 'power in the shadow.' Kidnapping of Princess Alexia When he was 15 years old, Sid enrolled into Midgar Royal Spellsword Academy. There, he befriended Hyoro and Jaga. The three made a bet where the loser must be penalized by having to confess to Princess Alexia. Sid lost the bet and was the one to do it but somehow, Alexia accepts the confession and the two start a relationship. At first confused but Sid then realizes that he was being used by the princess to prevent unwanted advancements. He initially wanted to end the relationship but Alexia bribes him to continue the facade and he accepts it in order to accomplish his dreams. Despite their relationship had a rocky start, Sid and Alexia did came to respect each other. Not long after, Alexia disappears and Sid became a priority suspect. He contacts Shadow Garden and informs them of his predicament. As they went out to search for the princess, Sid and Beta confront some corrupt knights who intend to to frame him for Alexia's kidnapping. Sid kills the unknowing knights and he and Beta head out to join their comrades. Sid, now going as Shadow, discovers Alexia's whereabouts and saves her from Zenon. The battle between the two lean towards more on Shadow's favor causing the cult member to empower himself to defeat him. Shadow grew bored and irritated at his opponent's feeble attempts and decides to kill him, destroying the building they were in as well. With Alexia rescued, Sid was removed of all suspicions and was set free. Sid meets Alexia on the roof top and the princess wants to continue their relationship for a while longer. After being put through so much thanks to the princess, Sid rudely declines earning Alexia's wrath. Midgar Academy Terrorist Attack After recovering from Alexia's attacks, Sid and his friends head to a shop belonging to Mitsugoshi Co to buy chocolates. When they arrived, a beautiful attendant politely asks Sid to look into a questionnaire they prepared and escorts him to a room much to Hyoro and Jaga's dismay. It turns out to be a meeting between Shadow Garden members. Sid was informed by Gamma about the recent attacks perpetrated by impostors who are pretending to belong to Shadow Garden. He declares to them he has a lead although he believes that Alexia was responsible. Sid and Nyuu discover and capture one of the impostors. After his friends failed in their confessions, Sid randomly gave his chocolate to Sherry Barnett. He then participated in a duel between him and Rose Oriana but despite losing on purpose, Rose fell for him as well. When the Order of Diabolos attacked Midgar Academy, Sid took a blow meant for Rose causing everyone to believe he perished. Once they left, Sid revives himself and start eliminating most of the terrorists. He discovers Sherry and helps her in saving the students. Sid resumes as Shadows and leads Shadow Garden in finishing off the stragglers before taking care of Nelson Barnett. Despite Nelson monologues that he succeeds in framing Shadow Garden for the crime, Shadow could only laugh at him, boasting that he and his organization will thrive despite the world now against them. Shadow disembowels Nelson but Sherry arrives to see the death of her step-father while remain unknown to his crimes. After the attack, Sid says farewell to Sherry. Holy Ground Infiltration Sid was invited by Alpha to help in their mission to infiltrate the Holy Ground. During the Trial of the Goddess, he battles Aurora and bests her. After escaping, he finds himself helping the Witch of Calamity in freeing her, destroying the Holy Ground along the way. God of War Tournament Sid decides to participate in the God of War Tournament in order to make progress of his dreams in becoming the Eminence in Shadow. With the help of Nyuu, he disguises himself as Jimina, an unremarkable spellsword. Despite being deemed as a lost cause, Jimina gladly proves them wrong and defeats many powerful spellswords with amazing ease. When informed about Rose's alleged attack on her fiancee, Sid merely believes this to be a lovers spat but helps out anyway. He finds the princess and grants her his power to make a difference. Near the end of the tournament, Jimina easily defeats Annerose and Princess Iris before forfeiting the tournament to help Rose in escaping after she stops Doem's plot in starting a war between Midgar and Oriana. Jimina reveals himself as Shadow leading to a confrontation between him and Beatrix and Iris. He defeats them, scaring the entire world. Red Moon Incident After having a dinner with Claire, Sid was dragged by his sister to the Lawless City in order to build up his credentials. While there, he learned about the Queen of Blood's treasure and decides to steal it for himself. When the Red Moon occurred, he took his chance and had outside, killing ghouls and vampires that were in his way all the while improving his image in the eyes of the citizens. Once he reaches the Red Tower, he easily kills off Crimson before discovering the treasure. He later attempts to protect it when Elizabeth awakens. Seeing that the Queen of Blood desires freedom, Sid obliges by curing her of her vampirism, restoring her to human form. After the Red Moon incident was finally over, he meets up with Yukime, having made a deal with her. Mitsugoshi Co vs Great Commerce Alliance Seeing Yukime as the key in making his dreams come true, Sid discards his Shadow persona and became John Smith, Yukime's unknown partner. He begins advising Yukime, helping her in crippling both Mitsugoshi Co and the Great Commerce Alliance. He even had a hand in sabotaging his own organization's progress including sending Delta away to eliminate Tyrant. When Beta came to meet him, Sid gave her a cipher which contains only random ramblings. The situation all leads up to his fight with Alpha and her defeat. Despite causing huge loss of morale within Shadow Garden, Sid unknowingly undone this as his cipher was translated and his subordinates interpret his writing as a message telling them that he was helping them sabotage their rivals, including ordering them to steal the gold that he wanted to fund his dreams. When he arrives to meet Yukime, he learns of her disappearance and the theft of the gold. An enraged Sid fights Gettan and saves Yukime, removing the scar from her back. Although he fails to achieve his goal, Sid's actions help boost Shadow Garden's forces with Yukime joining them to eliminate the Order of Diabolos. Under the mistaken belief that Alpha hates him, Sid decides to go away until she calms down. Oriana Kingdom Civil War TBA Abilities Having trained since a very young age, Sid has reached peak human condition able to lift things with ease and run at a very fast pace. After being reincarnated into another world, his abilities has reached to new heights. He now runs in a supernatural speed that many skilled swordsman could not even detect him before they are killed off. Having being born from the Kagenou family, he is knowledgeable about swordsmanship. He however is most adept in hand to hand combat. Even without magic, he is still a deadly threat. He possesses high levels of magic in his body due to the various experiments he carried out since childhood. When released, it causes a phenomenon that affects the weather. His signature technique is 'I AM ATOMIC!' where he pours much of his power into his blade. Once struck against its target, he or she will disintegrate followed by an explosion that can shake the land to pieces. Sid is also a master actor, having been acting as a clueless and weak young man for years. Because of the aforementioned feats he has done, he is arguably the most powerful swordsman in the world. Trivia Sid has the following possessions''. '' * Vintage wine : This is rare and it comes from Portau in southwestern France. It's worth 900,000 Zeny * Munch’s ‘The Scream’ : It is known as a phantom treasure that cannot be attained regardless of how much wealth one is willing to offer. * Antic Lamp Category:Characters Category:Male